We are requesting funds for a research career development program in Pediatric and Medical Oncology at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and the University of Washington. The Career Development Program will interface with our Pediatric and Medical Oncology Research Training Programs at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and the Departments of Pediatrics and Medicine at the University of Washington, with the goal of developing clinical investigators. It will also extend training opportunity to surgery and neurosurgery candidates who have completed residency training and wish to extend training in oncology research. It will support four physicians each year who have completed three years of fellowship training in the pediatric or medical oncology training programs. Prior to entry into the program, most fellows will have acquired clinical skills and basic laboratory tools of modern biology. Those most qualified and motivated to enter into investigative endeavors in clinical research will be selected. During their two to three years supported by the career development program, trainees will gain the tools and experience necessary to conduct clinical research, translate their findings to patients, and generate sufficient data to help establish independent research careers. The aim of their projects will be to contribute new and useful information relevant to clinical oncology and to develop the clinical research capabilities of the trainees. Clinical research projects include those in the areas of hematopoietic stem cell transplantation, immunology and immunotherapy, transplantation biology, normal and malignant hematopoiesis, human immunogenetics, and programs in solid tumor research including tumors of the brain, breast, ovaries, prostate, and breast. Additional projects in molecular biology and gene therapy, as well as other relevant research arenas, will be available. Trainees will also gain experience in clinical protocol development, conduct, and evaluation, and will receive didactic training in biostatistics, clinical trial design and biomedicl research integrity. This program involves the laboratory and clinical research facilities of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, the University of Washington, and the Seattle Children's Hospital Research Institute, and the clinical facilities of the Seattle Cancer Care Alliance, The University of Washington, and the Seattle Children's Hospital.